Wrong Place at the Wrong Time
by dandy9
Summary: When Brianna witness something she shouldn't and lets curiosity get the better of her, she will be pulled into the adventurous world of Alex Rider. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first AR fanfic, so wish me luck. I've read a one-shot very similar to the beginning of this story that I just wrote, but I don't recall what the story is called or who wrote it. All I know is that I liked it so much that I wanted to write my own, but instead of it being a one-shot it would be a whole story. So if whoever wrote that one-shot that I'm talking about, thank you. And if you don't want me to have written this, just write it in a review and I'll take my story off immediately. I'm really sorry that I can't find this person to ask permission.**

**A few other things you should know:**

**1. I'm not British, I'm American. So I'm trying my best here. (It's really awkward to write about the whole football thing, since in the U.S. football is only a guys sport and I've written "girl's football game" here. So that was a bit weird). Let me know if I'm doing anything wrong.**

**2. I haven't read the Alex Rider books in a while, so correct me if you see anything wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider**

**Please R & R. **

* * *

Brianna was walking home after the boy's football game. _Another loss_, she thought sighing. _This season was supposed to be great_. Brianna herself couldn't play football, she'd fractured her wrist a week ago and wasn't cleared to play. But she was determined to show her support and attended every girl's football game. Sometimes she showed up to the boy's games as well, which was the case today.

She came to a cross walk and checked the road to see if any cars were driving by. Across the street, something caught her eye. No, some_one _caught her eye: Alex Rider. He just came out of the Royal and General Bank and was staring at his feet as he began walking toward the street.

Brianna hadn't seen Alex since a few weeks back. What did he have again? Pnemonia? The flu? She couldn't remember. All she knew was that Alex wasn't at school and he wasn't at the game. _Which, _she thought, _he should have been because he's on the team. He's the starting forward. Or he _was _the starting forward. Ever since he began disappearing Nate's been starting. But he's not half as good as Alex._

Alex looked up and took a step forward, about to cross the street.

Suddenly, he froze, and stumbled forward, falling.

"Alex?" Brianna called, a hitch in her voice, as she began sprinting across the street. "Alex!"

The world seemed to stop as she reached him and knelt down. There was a growing red stain on the front of his green shirt, right near his heart. Realization dawned on her... he'd been shot. Tears fell from her eyes as she looked at his face. His eyes already half closed, his expression one she couldn't decipher.

_Why in the world would someone shoot Alex?_

Suddenly she was surrounded by people. Grownups with high tech radios, speaking quickly into them.

"Search the block, he's gotta be around here somewhere."

"St. Dominics? Of course, but I don't think he's going to make it."

"Watch out. Get away from here."

The last instructions were directed to her, but Brianna didn't realize. She was too focused on the boy she barely knew.

"Girl! Move." Someone grabbed her under her arms and pulled her away from Alex's lifeless form. The women who pulled her was wearing a grey suit and smelled faintly of peppermint.

"Go home child," she said, her face full of sadness.

Brianna just nodded and began walking away. There was something mysterious about Alex, the whole school knew that. And she knew she'd just seen a glimpse into his life... even if it was over so quickly. Alex's secret was safe with her.

* * *

**Review... please?**

**And remember, if this seems a bit like your one-shot that you wrote oh so long ago, let me know what you want me to do with it. But I really want to continue writing this and make it a story. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just thought I'd let you know that I don't play soccer/football, so I don't really know anything about it besides that only the goalie can use their hands and you try and kick the ball into the goal. So once again, please correct me if I'm wrong about anything. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Mr. Rider is not mine, nor are any of the other characters that belong to Mr. Horowitz.  
_How was that for a formal disclaimer?_**

**

* * *

**

_A month later._

It was a hot, sunny day. Brianna was out again, watching another boy's football game. She actually enjoyed watching them, and even convinced her friend Nora to join her. Although she was able to play on her own team again, she liked cheering on her classmates. And now they were on a winning streak. The game was almost over, and the score was 5 to 3.

She stood up and clapped as Tom just made a great save as goalie. Tom grabbed the ball and began looking around an open player.

Brianna smiled as she saw Alex jogging up the field trying to get open for a pass. He got back just a few weeks ago, battered and bruised like always, and a little more isolated. But Coach put him in the game right away. And Alex has been on fire, scoring like crazy. It's the first time he's really played since forever ago.

Tom took a step and launched the ball through the air towards Alex. Who was looking to get it with his head, and then dribble it farther up the field.

There was an opposing player tracking the ball and making his way toward Alex, trying to steal it. At the same time both boys jumped up. The other player jabbed his elbow into Alex's chest, trying to interfere and get the ball. Their heads collided and both boys came crashing down as the ball ricocheted off Alex's forehead and bounced away.

The other player got up. Alex did not.

The referee blew his whistle and the play stopped.

There was a hush that overcame the crowed until someone shouted, "Hey! That's a foul!"

Brianna stood up and glanced around for Alex's guardian. She didn't see him. There was a crowd of teenage boys forming around him now, the rest of the team. And slowly, Alex got up, his hand clutching his chest, his expression pained, but also angry it seemed.

Something clicked in Brianna's head. _His chest. Gunshot. Blood. Oh God... he just got elbowed where he was shot. But that should have healed by now, right? _

Brianna kept her promise and told no one of the events by the bank, but every now and then she wondered about Alex. Especially when she was told that he was out for appendicitis.

Pulling herself back to the present, she looked back at the game. Alex was lying down on the sidelines, eyes shut. The other player was defending himself to anyone that would listen: "But seriously, I didn't hit him that hard!"

Our coach went over to talk to the boy, probably telling him that Alex was fine, even though, looking at him now, he wasn't. And that Alex has a bad immune system, so the kid probably didn't hit him that hard, it's just the way Alex's body reacted. Though Brianna didn't know how being jabbed in the chest related to an immune system and sickness.

She sighed, and turned to her friend, Nora, "Want some chips?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: yada yada yada... The usual. Don't own Alex Rider**

"I'll catch you later," Brianna said as she waved bye to Nora and began the short walk home. The game ended with the score 5 to 3, with (A/N someone please tell me the name of Alex's shool) winning.

Ahead of her, Brianna saw Alex walking home with his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Hey, Alex!" She called as she ran to catch up.

He turned around, his eyebrows raised when he saw her, surprised. He quickly covered his expression, said a short hello, and kept walking.

Brianna was jogging to keep up, he was walking so fast and swiftly. It was silent for a few minutes, as they walked side by side down the street. As they turned onto Liverpool St., Alex shifted his gaze across the street and stared fixedly at the Royal and General Bank.

Brianna followed his gaze and looked at the bank too. "That should have been a foul," she said.

Alex looked at her, but said nothing.

"I know what happened," Brianna continued.

A sarcastic smile crept onto Alex's face, "Doesn't everybody?"

"I mean, I know why you couldn't get up."

Alex just shrugged, "I'm not good at those things."

"Oh come on. You're practically the best on the team, and you're telling me you're not good at getting up after someone elbows you."

They were nearing Alex's house by now.

Brianna went on, "Alex... I saw it happen. I... I was there. It was probably the scariest moment of my life." Her voice faltered at the end as she vividly remembered him lifeless on the concrete.

"Everybody who was at the game saw what happened," Alex said, and began to speed up.

Brianna stopped where she was and took a deep breath, "Alex, you were shot."

In front of her, Alex froze. Then he whipped around and stared at her acusingly. Walking back, he grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eye.

"I was out sick," he breathed, "I came back played a game of football, got elbowed in the chest and banged on the head. I guess I wasn't ready for the impact. End of story, got it?"

"I know what I saw," Brianna said, defending herself.

"If you know what's best for you, you better keep your mouth shut and leave me alone," Alex stormed off and turned the corner of the street.

* * *

**The exciting part comes the next chapter. Please review.**


End file.
